


I Needed You

by mystic118



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Auror Draco Malfoy, Cuddles, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sad Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic118/pseuds/mystic118
Summary: It's one year Post-Hogwarts. Pansy has a nightmare about her seventh year.Please heed the tags.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2





	I Needed You

**Malfoy Manor, 1999**

Draco had just gotten home from an Auror training session. It must have been one in the morning. He crept up the stairs of the manor, to his bedroom. He tried to be quiet when opening the door, making sure he wouldn’t wake Pansy, but she was already up. He saw her sitting in the nook, curled up in one of his old Slytherin jumpers. She was looking out onto the gardens, the moonlight shining on the soft skin of her legs. He had never seen her more beautiful.

“Hi baby.” Draco said softly.

She gasped and turned her head. She instantly got off the nook and ran towards him. He caught her as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him.

“Where were you?” Pansy said, trying not to sound too despondent.

Draco carried her back to their bed. He adjusted her so she was sitting across his lap. He didn’t care how uncomfortable his uniform had gotten over the last few hours, his focus was on her.

“I’m sorry, the training ran late. I should have sent my patronus.” Draco said. “But I’m here now. Are you alright?”

She shook her head and held him close.

“Another nightmare, baby?” Draco asked as he stroked her hair.

She nodded.

“It’s okay, everything is going to be okay.” Draco kissed her lips. “It’s over now. The Dark Lord is gone.”

He kissed her again, feeling her soft lips against his.

“I know he didn’t make any of our lives easy. I know what you went through.”

That struck a chord with her and she pulled away from his kiss.

“No, you don’t.” Pansy said softly. “You weren’t there.”

Draco looked at her in disbelief. He wanted to speak but he didn’t want to interrupt her.

“I know we don’t really talk about it, but you weren’t there, Draco. You don’t know what they did to us, to the younger years.”

She got off his lap and stood in front of him.

“Ask Blaise.” Pansy said. “I had to step up and protect the younger ones, especially the girls. I stayed up most nights because I didn’t want any of them getting caught by Death Eaters. Not all of them were like you Draco, a lot of them were cruel. You don’t know how many days I spent in the Hospital wing helping Madam Pomfrey heal all the students who had be subjected to their torture only to have them turn their backs on me when I tried to get Potter to turn himself over.”

Draco was in shock. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He and Pansy never really did talk about the war, but he guessed tonight was the night. He watched her face as she continued. He could see her eyes glistening.

“And yeah, I wish I had said it differently, but I was tired of seeing the people around me getting tortured and dying.” Pansy said. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. “And if Potter had just handed himself over, maybe our friends would still be here. Maybe Greg would still be here. Hell, maybe Fred and Professor Lupin would still be here.”

Draco saw her streaming tears glistening in the moonlight as she recalled their friends. He caught her hand and started rubbing it, trying to give her a sense of comfort but she wasn’t done yet.

“And of course, because I took the Dark Lord’s suggestion seriously, I end up being the bad guy. I’m the one that gets shunned.” Pansy pulled her hand away and paced. “I’m the one that can’t walk down Diagon Alley without getting bombarded with insults and death threats. At least in the Muggle World they don’t know me or what I’ve done.”

“Baby.” He said softly.

Draco was lucky after the war. He was able to join the Aurors under strict supervision, but it had been harder for Pansy to find work. No one wanted to hire a girl who was so willing to give up their golden saviour.

“I’ve already apologised to Potter and he’s already accepted it and moved on, but the public hasn’t.” Pansy found herself back in front of Draco. “I can’t even do the things girls my age do, like going out to the Mystic Club or just having drinks with friends because I’m so afraid of what someone will do to me or even to Daph or Millie because people still hold a grudge.”

He tried to pull her in, but she started pacing again.

“I can’t even remember the last time I went out in the Wizarding World.”

“Pansy.”

“And the worst part was that you weren’t there for me when I needed you the most.”

Her tears were flowing again, and Draco felt a pang in his heart.

“I needed you all those nights I stayed up making sure the girls wouldn’t be foolish enough to sneak out. I needed you, when I had been the one that got caught one night by the Death Eaters roaming the castle. I needed you, when they tortured me and hurt me.”

Her voice shrieked and Draco’s heart broke for her. She had never told him, she had run-ins with the Death Eaters that infiltrated the school. She stopped in front of him again, feeling the tears streaming down her face.

“I’m a Parkinson for Salazar’s sake and they still treated me like I was Muggle.” Pansy whispered. “I needed you, when they left me lying there after they were done.”

Draco stood up. She looked into his eyes. She saw the tears on his face shining in the moonlight. They were both feeling her pain.

“When I had to pick myself up to go to Madame Pomfrey to heal my own wounds. I needed you.”

He grabbed her face and kissed her, hoping to take her pain away.

“Shh. I’m here now and I’m never leaving you.” His voice was shaky as he pressed their foreheads together. “I’m never leaving you again. I’m never letting anyone hurt you ever again. Do you understand?”

He cupped her face and kissed her tear-stained lips.

“I love you and from now on I’ll never be parted from you. Never.” Draco whispered to her. “You are mine and I am yours, forever.”

He brought her as close as he could, wiping her tears away and caressing her cheek. She looked up at him.

“You love me?” She whispered.

“Yes.” Draco said softly. “I love you. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. And I’m sorry we never got around to talking about the war properly. And I’m sorry for not saying I love you earlier.”

“Forever?” Pansy asked.

Draco nodded and gave her another kiss. He picked her up and laid her back on their bed. He stripped himself of his uniform and crawled over to her. His lips burned hers with passion. All her worries halted for a moment as he held her in a tight embrace, wiping any remaining tears away. She cuddled up to him as he pulled the covers over them. She felt his warmth. He held her close, no longer constricted by his uniform. He watched her breathing calm and her eyes flutter. He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes.

“Forever, my love.” Draco whispered to her.

She hummed in agreement as he drifted to sleep, never wanting to let go of his girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I made you cry.


End file.
